


Red string Red blood

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Hannibal TV, Maddancy stuff
Genre: Angst, Death, Hannibal NBC - Freeform, Homosexuality, M/M, Rebirth, Soulmates, Tackling a cheesy subject with pseudoscience, it is gay, relalationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: What exactly is this thing called soulmate?A guarantee for happy ending?You wish!





	Red string Red blood

Soulmates.  
What exactly is a soulmate?   
Is there a person in the world who I am destined to be with?  
Is there the one?

In the southern Asian hemisphere a common belief is that you are tied to your soulmate with a red string of fate.  
In the Jewish religion people believe that god has made one significant other especially for them.  
There are so many scientific studies about that certain topic out there you could easily lose track.

But is a soulmate a one lifetime opportunity?  
You get born, probably met them if you're lucky get to keep them and then with death it all ends?  
Or is it rather that you live one life and if you meet them it doesn't necessarily means happiness. 

You get born again maybe looking different, maybe being a different person but as soon as you see them again it all comes back to you.  
Of course not all of these lifetimes, no one could bear that.  
It's the feelings and the most special sensoric memories that return.  
And the feeling of being home.  
The feeling that there definitely is something in life that hasn't happened yet.  
The part including them.

And that certain feeling is what Hannibal Lecter experienced the second he stepped into Jack Crawfords office.  
The second he layed eyes on William Graham.

The past came back.  
The past was what made Hannibal the man he was now.  
His dead parents, Mr Jakov, Misha.  
The chain around his neck.  
His uncle, aunt and Chiyo.  
A family and four countries, Lithuania, France, Italy and America  
shaped him into Dr Hannibal Lecter, Count Lecter, The Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal. 

A door inside him had opened, a door behind which layed what most people found gruesome and disturbing.  
He found it beautiful.  
And he got the feeling that Will Graham would be able to open that same door with his help.

 

The first time is 200 years Anno Domini, they meet at roughly the early middle of their lives.  
Tristan and Galahad fight side by side, they share passions and they argue.  
And tender friendship begins to form and then Tristan is dead on his feet before anything deeper can form between them.

There a times when Mikael Kohlhaas wonders wether he even has anyone on earth that does not hate him.  
He certainly does not meet anyone.

Prince Charmont once meets a rather dashing doctor at a ball of the Bavarian king.  
Johann Struensee comes from Germany but he, his king as well Charmont are all strangers at this court.  
Charmont does not learn that the Doctor dared to lay hand on the queen, that he lost his head for this.

 

A long time passes where they do not find one another, these lifes are both happy and still never enough to fill the hole gaping in their core.

Adam Raki met this rough biker when he was dragged into a bar by his co-workers.  
Nigel is sometimes really mean and disrespectful but then there are the nights he takes Adam out to the stars.   
And when Adams face lights up he is the stars to Nigel.

He is shot too soon, it was not enough for Adam.

Years later almost twenty years he passes this man in Denmark while on holidays and he feels a weird clench in his insides.  
He looks too familiar, smells too familiar, feels to familiar beneath Adams hands.

Lukas is a different man he is too kind and too caring, too much worries fill his head.

Lukas asks Adam what he's doing when he's packing his suitcases in the middle of the night but he lets him leave.

Finally they find each other again.  
This time they die together leaping off a cliff.  
They are happy.

At last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate kudos and COMMENTS


End file.
